Ume
Ume(梅,Ume) is a Genin level shinobi form Hakkingakure and is a member of Team Kaede. Background When she was bron her mother named her Ume(梅) meaning plum because of her head. When she graduated from the academy she was placed on Team Kaede along with Kiyoshi Uchiha and Hiroshi. one her 10th birthday her farther gave her special type of insects, she still however kept her Kikaichū. Three months after the Second Neo Akatsuki War, she left Hakkin and joined Seika no Heiwa due too the horror th war caused o her she joined the orginization to bring peace to the world. Appearance Ume is a fair-skinned ninja and the shortest member of her graduating class. She has dark bushy brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, .Ume however dose not wear the dark sunglasses but she still wears regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of her clan, consisting a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. After her three year training, her appearance became even less mysterious, with her jacket hanging down to her knees and the addition of a hood that shows most of her face even more and a satchel on her back. Personality Ume is a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. She is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thank her team-mates for congratulating her on her victory in the preliminaries, she told them that she expected them to do the same.She also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating, such as seen when Ken failed to recognise her after there three year training. She also has a friend-full rivalry with Mitsu. Abilities In battle, Ume is able to make great use of her intelligence, being able to use her analytical and observational skills to make shrewd judgements with pinpoint reasoning. Like Kaede Yuki, Ume prevails in battles by systematically staying several steps ahead of the enemy, as well as keeping a good distance away to avoid enemy attacks. Because of this, Ume is fairly confident in her abilities and that she will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. She also is very good at toying with her enemies head such as making theme think that they will be betrayed. Aburame Clan Techniques As a member of the Aburame Clan, Ume was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called Kikaichū, that feed on chakra. The insects are free to live inside the user's body, feeding on his chakra to survive, and in return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands, in a form of symbiosis which is Shino's main fighting style: in battle, he relies heavily on boxing opponents in with his bugs and then consuming their chakra once they cannot escape. After became a Genin her farther gave her rare insects allowing her to poison her enemies. Shurikenjutsu Ume is very skilled in the art of shurikenjutsu, she has very good accuracy and precision. she is also good with a kunai and made her own technique with them. She also uses her insects as projectiles.